Famous Friends
'''Famous Friends '''is the 8th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learn about famous friends. They go to the classroom. This is my good friend "Reesa, Mrs. Saunders and Jordan. They learned to read a book. I like to play vollyball. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *Juan *Sean Abel *Min *Jason *Shawn (cameo) *Carlos (cameo) *Reesa *Jordan *Mrs. Saunders Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #No Matter What The Name #Growing #Hello, Goodbye #Oh, Canada #Shake Hands with Friends #Mr. Knickerbocker #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You Trivia *Julie wear the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a long hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same red shirt and blue shorts. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Camera Safari. And a pony tail. *Jason wear the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo and Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Reesa wear the same dress. And a hair-style. *Jordan wear the same clothes from Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Mrs. Saunders wear the same dress. And a long hair. *Sumon wear the same green shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *This is the only appearances of Reesa, Mrs. Saunders, Jordan and Sumon. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Falling for Autumn". *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "A New Friend". *Carlos is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her cooking. *This is the only time Jason and Sean Abel together. *This is the first time Julie and Sean Abel together. *This group (Juan, Jason, Min and Julie) also appeared in Computers At The Radio Station and Gone Fishing! *At the end of the Barney doll with the 26 pictures of famous friends. No left hand, right hand. *During the I Love You song, Barney, Mrs. Saunders and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *The Barney, Mrs. Saunders, Reesa, Jordan, Min, Juan, Jason, and Julie, Barney say "I love you, you love me, We're are Happy Family", rest Barney, Mrs. Saunders, and the kids. *On June 2, 2012, there's gonna be short credits on barneyallday, The first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is barney doll sits on a table with the 26 pictures of famous friends. there's no left hand and right hand. The End. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Are We There Yet?". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same Season 3 BJ voice was the same from "I Can Be A Firefighter!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *During "I Love You" then Barney right, while Julie, Juan, Min, Jason, Reesa, Jordan and Mrs. Saunders. Barney Says Segment music song slow # Stop, Look & Be Safe! Barney I love you Part 82 Transcript *Mrs. Saunders: I had fun today, Barney! *Barney: Oh, I think you're smart! These are 26 pictures of famous friends. *Julie: I think love it's the best times we ever had! *Barney: Oh, thanks! *Julie: (music starts for I Love You) You're welcome. *Barney: It's always fun to spending the day. With friends i love! Becuase he loves them for 26 pictures of famous friends. (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney, Mrs. Saunders & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) *Barney: Aw. Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation